It's Working
by HyperMusic12
Summary: Watch out for perverts! Gokudera gets jealous when someone else puts their hands on his lover.


So I kept spelling Takeshi wrong before. I'm really not sure why I keep messing it up when I know it's supposed to be an 'e'! Stupid fingers. It should be all fixed now!

* * *

It was about 8:30 on a Saturday night and the ninth Vongola boss was hosting a party for all of the Vongola's aligned families at the mansion in Italy. The ballroom was crowded with members from select mafia families. There was light music playing, good food, and an open bar. Gokudera stood dutifully by Tsuna as he nervously spoke to some of the adults. The 20-year-old scowled as he scanned the crowds. He was antsy and frustrated, because he hadn't seen Yamamoto all night. In fact, they had hardly spent any time together this week. Being Guardians kept them busy. He missed him and he longed to be back in his arms. Not to mention, he was fucking horny! They hadn't had sex all week either. He finally spotted the taller man near the edge of the crowd, talking to some Mafioso he didn't recognize.

"I've heard only great things about your swordsmanship," the unknown Mafioso said with a creepy grin.

He was a rather short, thin man with dark hair and black-rimmed glasses. He sported a goatee along with several piercings in his left ear.

Yamamoto grinned and rubbed at the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I'm alright, but thanks."

"Ahh, so modest," the man cooed. "You're fantastic with a sword, otherwise you wouldn't be a Guardian of the future 10th Vongola boss."

"I suppose you're right," Yamamoto said.

The man stepped closer. "You know… " He said as he hooked a finger suggestively in the front of Yamamoto's pants. "I have a sword of my own that I would love to try out against yours."

Yamamoto's eyes widened and he stepped back. "I'm sorry, sir, but I don't think you could handle my sword-" Yamamoto began innocently, but was suddenly yanked away toward the exit. "Hayato!" He said grinning.

Gokudera dragged him out into the hall and poked him hard in the chest. "What the _fuck_ are you doing?" He hissed.

"Ow," he muttered as he rubbed at his chest. "I was being social like Reborn told us to."

"So that gives you the right to let guys flirt with you?" Gokudera growled.

"Huh?" Yamamoto said, looking genuinely confused. "I wasn't trying to let anyone flirt with me."

"Then why the fuck was that guy putting his finger in your pants!" Gokudera snarled.

Yamamoto frowned. "Oh, that. I didn't know he was going to do that. He was flirting with me?" He rubbed the back of his head again.

Gokudera smacked himself on the forehead. "Yes, you idiot! Why else would anyone do that?"

Yamamoto's frown deepened. "He did say something about using our swords together…"

Gokudera let out an indignant cry just as an uncursed, fully adult Reborn stepped into the hall.

"If you two are going to have a lover's quarrel, at least take it upstairs," he said coolly, with an unlit cigarette at his lips.

"It's not a lover's quarrel!" Gokudera cried, but Reborn ignored him and went outside for a smoke.

"Wait a minute," Yamamoto said.

Gokudera scowled at him, wary of the sudden evil grin spreading across his boyfriend's face.

"What?" He snapped.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"_No!"_ He cried, his face turning bright red.

Yamamoto chuckled. "You're jealous, Hayato. That's really cute."

"I am not!" He shoved past him and headed upstairs. Yamamoto bounded cheerfully after him. "Don't follow me!"

"How can I not? You're being so cute right now."

"Shut up!" He cried. "I am not cute!"

Yamamoto chuckled and Gokudera whipped around to face him. "I am not jealous and I am not cute, idiot!" He hissed. "You know what- Get upstairs so I can fucking blow you up!"

Yamamoto grinned. "Yes, sir!" He said and hurried upstairs to the room they shared when staying at the Vongola mansion.

Gokudera slammed the door behind them and pulled out a stick of dynamite. Yamamoto swatted it out of his hand and pinned him up against the door.

"Oi-" He cried as Yamamoto pressed their lips together in a firm kiss. It was all he could do not to melt into that kiss. He managed to push him away and glare. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like?" Yamamoto asked as he took Gokudera and tossed him on the bed.

"Gahh! No, no, no!" He cried and squirmed as Yamamoto pinned him down. "Get off me, moron! This is not why we came up here!"

Yamamoto ignored him and started removing the other's jacket.

"Takeshi!" He yelled.

Yamamoto sat back and grinned. "You're a liar, Hayato. You knew exactly what would happen if we came up here. You want this. Badly too, it seems. You're getting hard already," he said as he cupped him.

Gokudera gasped out and arched his back into the touch. "Q-Quit it, pervert," he panted. "That's not why we're here! We don't have time for this."

"Sure we do," Yamamoto said. "If you would stop resisting we could do this quickly."

"No way," Gokudera groaned.

"Yes way," Yamamoto said firmly as he started removing the other's tie. "Don't worry, Hayato. I know how to make you cum almost immediately."

Gokudera's face blushed scarlet. "That's not true!" He cried indignantly.

"Is that a challenge?" Yamamoto asked eagerly.

"No! Oi! OII! Quit it! Keep your hands to yourself!"

But it was too late. Yamamoto had his mind set on the challenge and there was no stopping him. He stripped Gokudera of all his clothing and took a nipple into his mouth. Gokudera couldn't help but mewl and arch his back up again. He quivered as Yamamoto ran his powerful hands all over his body. He was completely hard by now and he cried out loudly as Yamamoto took his cock into his mouth. Yamamoto got straight down to business. He knew exactly what Gokudera liked best and just how to get the reactions he wanted. They had been together since they were 16 and he knew every inch of his lover's body.

"Nngh! Takeshi, slow down!" He moaned. "I can't-"

Yamamoto ignored him and sucked harder until Gokudera came in his mouth with a loud cry. He swallowed everything and sat back to observe his work. Gokudera lay there panting with his hand over his face. Yamamoto leaned up to nip at the other's ear.

"See?" He whispered. "That didn't take long at all, did it, Dera-kun?"

Gokudera shivered at the nickname. He would never admit how much he liked being called that. "I hate you," he muttered weakly.

Yamamoto chuckled and stood up so he could strip his own clothes off. He moved back to seat himself between Gokudera's legs. He sucked on his fingers for a moment and slowly inserted the first one. He then inserted a second one and Gokudera whimpered and clutched at the sheets.

"H-Hurry," he panted as he started to harden again.

"Mmm. So impatient," Yamamoto hummed.

Gokudera cried out as he added a third finger and immediately found his prostate.

"Takeshi," he whined and pressed down against his fingers.

Yamamoto groaned quietly. He wanted to fuck his lover senseless, but he knew he had to stretch him properly first.

"Hold on, Hayato," he said softly.

He pressed his fingers in and out and Gokudera cried out over and over. He ran his hand gently over the other's cock and Gokudera came again, spilling all over his hand.

Yamamoto tisked as he removed his fingers. "No stamina," he teased.

Gokudera tried his best to scowl. "S-Shut up. I can't help it."

Yamamoto smiled and kissed him. "So cute."

"Stop saying that!"

Yamamoto just grinned and smeared Gokudera's cum over his own cock. "Prepare yourself, Hayato. I don't know if I can hold back tonight."

Gokudera bit at his bottom lip and his cock twitched with excitement. He nodded and spread his legs further. "Just do it," he muttered.

Yamamoto pressed in swiftly and covered Gokudera's mouth to muffle the scream. Gokudera gripped the other's arms tightly as he tried to blink back the tears. Yamamoto wasted no time and started moving in and out quickly. Gokudera whimpered in pain at first, but adjusted quickly. Yamamoto was soon rewarded with renewed gasps and moans from his lover, which only encouraged him further.

"A-Ahh, Takeshi!" he cried. "I'm so close- H-Hurry!"

Instead, Yamamoto smirked, slowed, and did more shallow thrusts. Gokudera whined desperately and pushed his hips up, but he was held down.

"Takeshi!" He whimpered, almost in tears again. "D-Don't slow down, asshole!"

Yamamoto chuckled and continued his shallow thrusts, purposely missing his prostate. "I want you to admit something first," he panted.

"What?"

"Admit the real reason you came up here."

"Ehh?" Gokudera could hardly think straight with the way his cock throbbed. "I only wanted to yell at you about that pervert downstairs!"

"Liar~" Yamamoto cooed and thrusted up to hit his prostate.

"Nngh!" He cried out. "Takashi!"

"Admit it, Dera-Kun," he said. "Or I'll stop completely."

"But, I… F-Fine! I wanted to be with you! I'm horny and I-I missed you…"

"You missed me?" Yamamoto asked, confused. "But I'm with you everyday."

"Yeah- With everyone else around!" Gokudera cried.

"Oh, Hayato. I had no idea," He said. "We've just been so busy lately-"

"I-It doesn't matter now! Please, just keep going. I can't stand it."

Yamamoto nodded and continued his fast pace from before. Gokudera moaned loudly and clung to his lover desperately.

"Oh, fuck," he gasped as Yamamoto pumped his cock. They soon reached their climax together. "Takeshi!" He cried

"H-Hayato," Yamamoto groaned.

He all but flopped against his lover boneless, as they fought to catch their breaths. He pulled out and Gokudera grunted at the loss. He kissed him and rolled off. Gokudera closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately while Yamamoto went to get a damp towel to clean them up. He chuckled as he cleaned off his sleeping lover.

"So cute," he said quietly to himself. He slipped on his boxers and pants. "Hayato," he said and gently shook his lover.

"Mmm," Gokudera muttered in his sleep.

Yamamoto laughed and shook him again. "Wake up, Hayato. As much as I would rather stay here in bed with you, we need to get back downstairs."

"Noo," Gokudera whined. "Sleep."

He kissed his lover. "Come on. You'll kill me later if I don't get you up."

Gokudera cracked one eye open and reached for his lover. "Come back to bed."

Yamamoto groaned. "Don't tempt me. Get up. What if Tsuna needs you?"

Gokudera shot up, his eyes wide. "Fuck! Juudaime!"

He stumbled out of bed, nearly falling on his face as he tried to get his clothes on.

"Careful, Dera," he hummed.

"We should not have done that!" Gokudera wailed. "How long have we been gone?"

"Not that long and you loved every second of it," Yamamoto grinned.

"Shut up!" He snapped. "Come on!"

They hurried down the hall toward the stairs. Yamamoto couldn't help but laugh at his harassed-looking lover as he tried to tuck in his shirt and button it at the same time. He stopped him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, listen," he said. "I'm sorry if you've been lonely recently. We shouldn't be so busy next week and-"

Gokudera blushed red. "I'm fine! We don't need to talk about it."

Yamamoto adjusted Gokudera's tie. "I'm going to ask Tsuna for a few days off and you and I are going on a trip."

"What? Why? We can't do that!"

"We need it," he said. "I've missed you too and I want to steal you away for a few days so I can spoil you and fuck you senseless."

Gokudera's eyes widened and his face turned a deeper shade of red. "Takeshi!" He hissed and looked around. "D-Don't say things like that!"

Yamamoto chuckled and cupped the side of his face. "I love you, Hayato," he said softly.

Gokudera couldn't help but lean into his touch. "I love you too," he said.

Yamamoto grinned and kissed him.

"Now come on! I have to find Juudaime!" Gokudera said and they hurried back toward the party. "My ass really hurts, by the way, jerk."

Yamamoto could only laugh as they went back to the party.


End file.
